Breaking the Habit
by Link015
Summary: [White Day Event] It haunted him every single time he looked into her angelic face. It calmed him every single time he saw her smile. It soothed him every single time he heard her voice. He had to confess that he loved her or else he would go mad.


Chris: This is for the White Day Event that was posted in the Fire Emblem Writer's Guild forums. I just made this for the hell of it, so read on.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem.

* * *

**Breaking the Habit**

Erk tapped his foot as he waiting for his charge. Even after the defeat of Nergal, the mage was still resolved to complete every assignment that his master Pent had given him. Granted, his teacher had relieved him from all of his missions, but Erk still felt some sense of duty to do all that he could do. Maybe it was just fate that made him be like this. Erk let out a long sigh and looked around the busy streets of Ostia.

'_Where is that guy? He said to meet him here. What's taking him so long?'_ Erk thought restlessly as he began to pace. He wasn't an impatient person, but standing in one place for a long time did much to lower his opinion of his employer. He brushed back his purple, neck-length hair and kept his gaze focused around him. A tall, thin-looking man approached him with a smile on his face. The man had thick, brown hair and deep, solemn green eyes.

"Are you Erk?" The man offered his hand. "I'm sorry I'm so late. I've had a lot to do and I simply loss track of time." He chuckled and brought out a small bag of money. "I believe this covers the payment?"

"Payment comes _after_ the job is finished." Erk reminded his employer.

"Nah, I can trust you." The man pressed the bag into Erk's hand and leaned back, smiling. "Besides, I believe I know you well enough that you wouldn't break your word."

"What makes you say that?" Erk said suspiciously. He didn't have the type of assassins that hunted Jaffar, but in the chaotic times of the world, he could never be one-hundred percent certain. "Who are you?"

"Come on, Erk. You forget old acquaintances so easily." The man laughed and pulled a small quill pen inlaid with silver. "I'm sure you remember this."

"Robert?" Erk's eyes almost bugged out. "I heard you were killed!"

"You can't believe everything you hear." The former tactician shrugged. "But don't tell anyone I'm alive. I'm blacksmith at a local forge and I like my life. Worrying about losing people you directed in battle took years out of my life, Erk. But this isn't about me. You know I mentioned another two people that would be coming with me, right?"

"Yeah. Where are they?" Erk looked around for Robert's acquaintances.

"Hey, Priscilla! Shiane! Our escort is ready!"

"Really?" Shiane, a simple village girl with long, blue hair and an honest face, stepped out from a nearby building and looked around. "Where is he?"

"Our escort is right there, Shiane." Robert pointed at Erk. "Where's Priscilla?"

"She's just checking to make sure we have everything." Shiane explained. "It's nice to meet you, Erk. Robert spoke very highly of you."

Erk flushed in embarrassment and bowed. "Thank you very much, Shiane. Um…Did I hear that you brought Priscilla with you?"

"Robert? Where's our escort?"

Priscilla's voice sent a small thrill through Erk and he froze. The mage spotted Priscilla stepping out of the building and bowed towards her, overcome with nervousness. Ever since he had split paths with her, he hadn't been in much contact with the red haired healer. It wasn't for lack of trying, but because of other events that split their lives apart.

"H-Hello, Lady Priscilla." Erk kept his head bowed, not willing to let anyone see his flaming red face.

"Hi Erk. I thought I told you to stop calling me 'Lady'. It's kind of embarrassing." Priscilla giggled and shyly took Erk's hand in hers. "It's nice seeing you again."

"Thank you, La-Priscilla." Erk straightened and ignored the teasing looks that Shiane and Robert shot at him. "I guess I'll be your escort again."

"Right." Priscilla nodded, her eyes twinkling. "So shall we get going?"

"Right, right." Erk nodded. "We're going to Pherae, correct?"

"That's correct, Erk." Robert stepped up, an enigmatic smile on his face. "There are a couple of business acquaintances that I wish to speak with."

"I got it." Erk assumed a mercenary mindset and reminded himself that this was all business. There would be no time to talk to Priscilla during this trip. His mission was to get them safely to Pherae and that was exactly what he was going to do. Erk looked up to see Priscilla smiling at him. _'I must concentrate on my work…Without concentration, one cannot become a great sage.'_

_  
---_

The next week seemed idyllic compared to the earlier times when Erk previously traveled with Robert and fought along with others. Thanks to the regular land patrols, they came across no thieves or bandits and spent most of their time recounting old stories. At least, Priscilla and Robert spoke about old times. Erk preferred to keep his experiences to himself, since there was nothing he really had to add. To the mage, the days that passed were both bliss and tragedy combined. Erk had never confessed that he loved Priscilla and traveling with her seemed almost painful. However, just being in her presence seemed to fill his body with calm and peace. Priscilla just seemed so…regal, so noble compared to him. They were like two sides of a coin.

"Erk, what about you? Do you think dragons were interesting creatures?"

"Huh?" The question snapped Erk out of his reverie and he blushed self-consciously. Clearing his throat, he looked at Robert, who held a mischievous gleam in his eyes. "Could you repeat the question?"

"Of course. Do you think dragons are interesting creatures? Take Ninian for example. Her love for Eliwood was so strong that she was willing to sacrifice her health and leave her people to stay with him. Do you have anyone you would be willing to leave?" Robert asked.

'_Yes, Priscilla.'_ Erk thought to himself, but he shook his head. "I don't feel like answering that question." He stood up abruptly and left, looking to find some solitude from the prying questions.

"Erk!" Priscilla called to the mage, but Erk seemed to ignore her and he continued on his path. She stood up to chase after him, but Robert motioned for her to sit down and she complied. "Is there something bothering him?"

"Maybe, just maybe." Robert smiled. "But don't worry. I'm sure he'll find a way to overcome his problems by himself. You just to have faith in him, okay Priscilla?"

"Of course I do." Priscilla replied, her green eyes shining with worry. "I care about Erk a lot. He's done so much for me, yet he doesn't accept a word of thanks."

_---_

Erk sat next to a nearby pond, tossing a small pebble in his hand. Grimacing, he skipped it in the pond and frowned when he saw that it only bounced twice before sinking through the water. Things were becoming too constricting for him. He liked having some free time to himself. He liked the solitude, the simple quiet of a good book. He didn't like traveling in large groups, although he could tolerate it. But the mix of self-loathing, nervousness, and lack of confidence that settled over him whenever he saw Priscilla was effectively tearing his tolerance into pieces.

"Priscilla…" Erk whispered to himself, looking forward but focusing on nothing. _'Perhaps she likes me too. After all, she wouldn't care so much that I call her Lady Priscilla unless she liked me, right? No…I'm just reaching for straws. She doesn't like me…does she?'_

"Can I join you?" Priscilla sat down next to Erk and smiled at him. She brushed back a loose lock of her bright-red hair and settled down comfortably.

"Sure, if you want to." Erk mumbled. "Is there something troubling you, Priscilla?"

"Isn't it funny?" Priscilla chuckled and smiled at Erk's confused expression. "I was going to ask you the exact same thing. So, tell me the truth, is there something bothering you, Erk?"

"Huh? O-Of course not!" Erk protested. "Nothing at all. You don't have to worry about me. I'm just fine. If you'll excuse me…" He rose and hurried to his tent. Priscilla watched as he quickly closed the gap and heard him latch the flaps closed. The young healer gave a small sigh and watched the movement of the waters of the pond, looking sadly into the distance.

_---_

"I can't keep doing this." Erk muttered to himself inside of his tent. "I can't keep doing this at all. I need to tell her how I feel. It doesn't matter if she doesn't like me back. I just need to tell her. I need to get this off of my chest." He clenched his hand into a fist and continued his pacing, trying to build up his confidence. Normally, he might have been able to accomplish the task without such acting, but he was so flustered that he needed to do this.

"And if she doesn't like me, then I'll find some way to get into her heart." Erk paused. "Great, I sound like Sain now. He is the last person I want in my mind. If he was in this situation, he'd probably go overboard and buy a white mare, complete with decorations, plus flowers from everywhere in Elibe along with chocolates and jewelry."

Erk took in a deep breath. "That's it. The thing is to _not_ act like Sain. I'll buy Priscilla some flowers. Some that grow near Cornwall. She might enjoy a gift like that. Please let her enjoy it, St. Elimine. I know that love isn't part of your realm, but please bless me for this. I need her, St. Elimine. I love her."

_---_

Another week passed and the group saw less and less of Erk as time went on. He still took the front, carefully making sure they were in no danger, but whenever they went on break, he would disappear. This made Priscilla even more worried than usual and even Robert was struck by Erk's strange reclusiveness. Things continued in this fashion until they reached Pherae.

"Thanks for your work, Erk. You were great, as usual." Robert shook the younger man's hand and smiled. "By the way, I referred you to a friend of mine and he would like to visit you." The former tactician handed a small card to Erk. "Good luck, as usual."

"It was nice traveling with you." Shiane curtseyed.

"Farewell. I liked meeting you all again. Perhaps we could meet together some other time." Erk said, one of his rare smiles on his face. He bade farewell to Robert and Shiane, but he halted Priscilla before she could leave.

"What is it, Erk?" Priscilla looked confused, but there was a small glimmer of hope in her eyes.

"Priscilla, this has been haunting me ever since I saw you. I know I am just a student and you are royalty, but I am in love with you. I love your smile, I love the way you take care of everyone. You're so caring and kind, Priscilla, and whenever I'm near you, I feel like everything in the world is right and that we're all at peace." Erk looked straight at Priscilla and was heartened by the fact that she didn't look disgusted, only stunned.

"So…I know this is a meager gift…" Erk pulled out a bouquet of flowers from one of the pockets in his cloak and handed it towards Priscilla. "But I hope that you'll accept me…because I want to be with you."

"Oh, Erk…" Priscilla gasped happily as she looked at the flowers. "But I thought these only grew in Cornwell! How did you get them?"

"I looked around." Erk answered vaguely, not wanting to reveal the fact that he was now in Matthew's debt and owed him a favor. The mage ran a hand through his purple hair self-consciously.

"Thank you so much, Erk!" Priscilla enfolded him in a huge, kissing him lightly on the cheek. "I love it! And I love you too, Erk."

"R-Really?" It was now Erk's turn to look stunned. "I-I mean…Uh, I don't know what I mean." He gulped and shook off his surprise. "But…thank you so much for returning my feelings, Lady Priscilla."

"Erk!" Priscilla's tone changed to something stern and disapproving.

"Did I do something wrong?" Erk asked, slightly scared. What if she figured out that he wasn't worth it?

"I thought I told you to stop calling me 'Lady'!" Priscilla said, wagging a finger in Erk's direction. "I don't like it. It sounds like something Sain would say to me."

"Heh heh, right." Erk smiled in embarrassment. "I'll try to stop. But it's hard…I'm used to calling you that."

"Then you'll just have to change." Priscilla said matter-of-factly. "But I guess I can get used to it. People in love can overcome anything."

"Thank you." Erk nodded. "And I'm sure we'll persevere through anything."

* * *

Chris: I hope you enjoy this. Out of all of the Erk pairing fics I've written, this is like one of the few that has Priscilla. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading it. Review please and leave any suggestions or comments. 


End file.
